Plot Bunny Attack!
by Mizuki Ishida
Summary: Here I've put together several bits and pieces of stories that I may write. Review and let me know what you want to see made into a full story. More evil bunnies will be added as time wears on...
1. Bunny bunny bunny

**Revenge of the Plot Bunnies!!**

Welcome to my Pet Shop. Here you will find...::**CLONK**::

Ahem, I mean welcome to my land of Plot Bunnies! I've been suffering some massive writer's block lately in connection to several of the stories I have posted and the evil little bunnies have been breeding like nobody's business. But rather than post the little bits and pieces separately as stories, I decided to post what I've written so far for each one and let the reviewers decide what ones would make interesting stories! Some have complete first (and sometimes second chapters), others have partial first chapters and perhaps little bits and pieces of later story parts. Fun, isn't it? So, let us begin...

Fukai Mori (temporary title) 

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing...ha duh you dummy heads!

Author's Note: This is one of those stories I've been working on off and on for a long time. I have a ton of notes on it, I just haven't gotten around to turning those into actual story parts. If I decide to make this into a full fledged fic, these short little paragraphs will get extended a bit. 'Cause they're really little right now! And changes will be made to the characters...I like Trowa in the second version of this better, I think. Gypsy/hermit Trowa!

These woods are beautiful at night. Sure, they can be considered equally beautiful in the daylight. The warm dappled light that pierces through the cool green of the trees, the songs of the birds, and the flowers that turn their faces towards the sun. But at night it takes on a different sort of life, a split personality so unlike the one shown in the daylight. The sparkling lights of the fireflies and the soft call of owls as they hunted small, scurrying creatures. Dark dancing shadows amid the shining moon light. This was his world. For centuries he had lived here, though had no sense of the passing of time. It all blurred into a never-ending night that stretched into the dark abyss of memory smothering anything that came before....

Sir Heero, his ever famous scowl lightening slightly, rode towards the small nameless village at the very outskirts of the kingdom. This 'quest' that the Crown Prince Milliardo hat sent him on was well timed. The Princess Relena was becoming more and more of a nuisance than ever before in her pursuit of Heero. So much so that he all but jumped at the chance to travel so far from the castle and his self proclaimed fiancée. He went over again what the Prince had told him. This small village on the edge of nowhere was plagued by an evil spirit haunting the woods to the east. More likely it was a band of clever bandits playing on the simple country folks' superstitions. The envoy sent from the village claimed there were floating lights at night, strange laughter, and things were forever going missing in the town, from small things such as food or household items to the Mayor's son. Whatever the cause, though, Heero planned to destroy whatever or whoever it was.

Relena stood atop the second tallest tower of her father's castle, eyes scanning the southeastern horizon, their normal blue turned a cloudy grey as she awaited the return of her beloved knight. Smiling a horribly, unpleasantly obsessed smile, she thought back to when he first arrived at the castle. He was only a small boy when he appeared near the gates of the castle. The countryside was in the throes of a virulent plague, but he seemed untouched by it though he could not remember anything before arriving at the castle. Relena had become instantly smitten by him, his tousled hair and dark, penetrating eyes. A girl of seven, her head filled with romantic images of fairy tale weddings and happily ever afters, she felt that this mysterious boy was her destiny and nothing, not even his adamant refusal and death threats, would shake her from her decision. She waited, for now. They would wed when he returned, willing or no. Relena contented herself with ideas on how best to break though his outer hatred to the love she just knew was there and dedicated to her and only her.

The small village spread out before him and was everything one would expect. Quaint, picturesque, surrounded by neatly plowed fields, and bordered by a small range of mountains and a dense forest. Wasting no more time taking in the scenery, Heero made his way to the Mayor's home. He dismounted and let a stable hand take his horse while he was led inside by a tall, brown-haired boy with only one of his green eyes exposed, the other was covered by a long section of hair that hung over the entire side of his face. The room to which he was led was large and well-appointed showing that though this village was small it was doing well. His guide bowed to a gentleman seated at the far end of the room and then to Sir Heero before taking up a stance a short distance away from young blond boy seated near the Mayor. "Come, sit good Sir Knight." The mayor stood giving a half bow and waving to a third seat.


	2. Fukai Mori 2

**Fukai Mori** (temporary title)

Author's Note: These are more parts to the story. I'll probably be combining this with the other parts I have written later on if anyone feels this would be interesting. And yeah, I know there are repeat parts from the other version of this. I just liked how some of the things went. And as I said before, I like the Gypsy/hermit Trowa!

These woods are beautiful at night. Sure, they can be considered equally beautiful in the daylight. The warm dappled light that pierces through the cool green of the trees, the songs of the birds, and the flowers that turn their faces towards the sun. But at night it takes on a different sort of life, a split personality so unlike the one shown in the daylight. The sparkling lights of the fireflies and the soft call of owls as they hunted small, scurrying creatures. Dark dancing shadows amid the shining moon light. This was his world. For centuries he had lived here, though had no sense of the passing of time. It all blurred into a never-ending night that stretched into the dark abyss of memory smothering anything that came before....

Quatre blinked, he had been staring out of the northeast window of the study and saw...something. He went to the window and there, just at the edge of the wood, was a unicorn. Its shining eyes seemed to look right through him and latch onto something deep inside. A thought managed to crawl though the mental haze. Weren't unicorns supposed to be white? Then even that was forgotten as he dashed down the steps and out of the manor to follow the creature. Quatre hesitated at the edge of the woods, but the unicorn looked at him again with those soul-piercing eyes and he was drawn forward. The woods grew darker and darker as they went on. Quatre knew full well in some part of his mind that it was still midday. Weren't those fireflies? He reached a pale, shaking hand towards one. Suddenly, there were hands pressing against his back and before he could turn around to see who it was, Quatre was falling. The sudden impact with the ground, a jostling roll down the steep embankment, and the bone-jarring stop at the bottom cut off his scream. Before consciousness left him completely, he thought he heard musical laughter above him. Then Quatre surrendered to the dark.

'So far, so good,' he thought. The blond boy had been too easy to lure so deeply into the woods. The next part wouldn't be much harder. How he loved this game.

The campfire burned brightly, it's shifting light outlining a single figure seated by it. Long brown bangs covered one side of his face, leaving a single green eye to reflect the firelight. Firelight that suddenly went out. Only a slight widening of the exposed eye and a tightening of muscles gave away his shock. Trowa stood, turned in a slow circle and stopped, staring, at a small floating light. Well, not really a light, just an absence of darkness. Eyeing it suspiciously, Trowa began to back away. Something in the not light twisted and seemed to pull the reluctant boy forward. For only a few short minutes, though they seemed to have the length of hours, he followed the not light and nearly stumbled over a figure on the ground. The anti-darkness hovered for a moment, revealing a pale, richly dressed (never mind he was muddy and tattered from his fall) boy. But before Trowa could get a good look at his face they were plunged into full dark. Kneeling, he checked the boy's pulse, finding that he was still alive, decided to carry him back to his camp. Trowa put one arm under the pale boy's shoulders, tried to snake the other one under his legs, and ended up touching a part of the boy's anatomy that made him pull back his hand, blushing fiercely. 'Thank goodness he's not awake or he'd be screaming rape.' Trowa blushed even more at that thought, managed to get the boy off the ground, and made his way back to camp.

"Perfect!" He grinned; his plan seemed to be going beautifully.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall..." Silence. "............" An angry cloud of smoke appeared on the inside of the glass. "Oh forget it!" A girl with logic defyingly huge forked eyebrows glowered out of the mirror at the girl who couldn't come up with a rhyme if her life depended on it. Relena ignored the mirror's scowl and sat across from it. "Dorothy, I need your help." The girl in the mirror sighed inwardly, Relena had that manic look on her face again and almost nothing could stop her when she was on one of her trips. "Get on with it then." 'May as well pretend I'm listening.' Dorothy got as comfortable as a floating face in a mirror can and listened. "My brother has sent my beloved Heero [insert snort from mirror who has had it up to here about 'beloved Heero'] on a quest to rid the Lord Winner's forest of an evil spirit and rescue his son. And while I feel that it was very brave and selfless of him to volunteer, the Court Seer Une said that in undertaking this quest he shall never be wed to me." Tears welled up in Relena's eyes and her crown tipped sideways on her head, making her looks rather silly. 'I'm sure Heero would be glad to hear that.' Dorothy thought smugly. Ignoring the total lack of support from her mirror, Relena went on. "I want your help in locating him so that I may hurry to his side and be sure not to lose him." Her eyes grew big and dewy, "To travel with my beloved and see him triumph over evil." She sighed happily and obsessively. "Poor Heero," Dorothy muttered before going back to wherever it is that floating mirror faces go when not being harassed by dim-witted princesses, leaving a picture of a forest on the mirror.

The four days of travel from the Peacecraft castle had been the most relaxing thing Sir Heero had ever experienced. Totally free of Relena and her scratching, nerve wrecking voice, her clinging to him like some parasite, and her constant gushing about 'wedding plans'. When Crown Prince Milliardo had told him of the quest he all but jumped for the chance to leave. Heero's habitual scowl lightened slightly as he neared the Winner Estate. He would be joining up with a priest of some sort or another. If it truly was an evil spirit, Heero felt it would do good to have someone who had knowledge of such creatures on his side. Though more likely it was just bandits playing on people's superstitions.

The small village spread out before him and was everything one would expect. Quaint, picturesque, surrounded by neatly plowed fields, and bordered by a small range of mountains and a dense forest. Wasting no more time taking in the scenery, Heero made his way to the Lord's home. The Winner Manor was huge. It had to be, really. Sir Heero had heard that the Lord Winner had twenty-nine daughters and one son. A random servant led Heero into a room off of the great hall. Standing near the hearth on the far side of the room was the Lord Winner and an exotic looking boy in crisp white robes, his dark hair pulled into a tight ponytail. "Ah, good Sir Knight!" Lord Winner greeted Heero warmly, "Do have a seat." He gestured towards three chairs placed comfortably near the fire. As they took their seats he nodded towards the black haired boy. "This is Wufei, High Priest at the Dragon Goddess Nataku's Temple." Wufei inclined his head ever so slightly to Heero, who returned the gesture.


	3. Fushigi Yuugi

Still Unnamed Fushigi Yuugi based Fic...

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi, YYH, or the book (whatever book I end up using)

Author's note; Welcome to my newest story! This is another attempt at something that isn't absolute insanity. I've fiddled around with ages and, as I like everyone's seishi names, I've used those for first names and their real names for their last names. I guess it's kind of a stereotypical fic, but I felt like writing something that focused on the age gap between Tasuki and Chichiri. It's been a long time since I was in school, so forgive the awkwardness in my portrayal of high school life. Also, have fun picking out the random characters from other shows that I've placed around here!

Chapter 1 

"So, um, Mr. Houjun..." Mr. Still Has No Name, principal of Konan High, trailed off under the steady gaze of a single mahogany eye. His eyes flicked to the scar that sealed the man's other eye shut. Chichiri smiled a trifle nervously. The principal sighed as he led the substitute to his class. With Mrs. Urameshi out on maternity leave and subs scare, the school had to settle for what they could get. And what they could get was a blue haired kid barely out of college.

Mr. Still Has No Name swung open the door to American Literature, revealing a rowdy group of teenagers. "Quiet down!" He snapped. Most of the students ceased their horsing around and took their seats, though a few at the back of the room ignored the order and continued talking. Shaking his head at the boys, the principal cleared his throat. "This is Mr. Houjun, he will be teaching this class while Mrs. Urameshi is on leave." A few of the girls were already giving the handsome young teacher googly eyes and sighing. A few of the guys glared at this, but most of them seemed to take the new teacher's youth and unorthodox appearance as a sign that he would be easy going and class work would be minimal.

The blue haired young man smiled pleasantly at his new students, "Good morning, no da!" The assembled teenagers stared dumbfoundedly at Mr. Houjun before bursting into giggles. After a few moments the laughter died down and the principal left Chichiri at the mercy of his new class. Unfazed by the kids' reaction to his little speech idiosyncrasy, he sat himself at the desk and pulled out the roll sheet.

Tasuki spared the principal a glance when he first entered the room before going back to his discussion on shoplifting with Kouji. His attention was pulled again from the conversation by a cheerful voice followed by laughter. Chartreuse eyes finally settled on the cause of the commotion. The first thing he noticed was the hair. Baby blue, shorn close to the skull with the exception of a short rattail at the back and a section that fanned upwards like an incomplete mow hawk at the front. 'Heh,' he thought, 'now I've seen everything.'

Roll call was fairly uneventful, a few students answered to each other's names, but that was no big deal. Eventually they would forget that they were pretending to be someone else and the whole ruse would go straight to hell. Mr. Houjun had gone over the sheaf of notes given to him by Mrs. Urameshi and knew where they had left off in their studies. Thankfully, she had been mindful to have their previous book finished and a new one lined up for him before she left. A large cardboard box sat at the edge of the desk, filled with slightly battered paperback novels.

Chichiri debated getting right into the lesson, remembering when he'd had substitutes and the silly 'getting to know the class' games they would play. No one ever really enjoyed those.

---

A/N: I've almost no information on school in Japan and would rather not try to look up such things. I'm just too lazy. So, American school for them! Hahahahaha!! ::coughs:: I'll just step away from the keyboard now.

This isn't a complete chapter by any means and I obviously still have to name the principal. I was gonna name him after my Oniichan...but he would probably kill me.


	4. Zoot Suit Riot!

Zoot Suit Riot 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or the song 'Zoot Suit Riot' by Cherry Poppin' Daddies. [insert amusing comment about what things would be like if the author did own them]

Author's Note: This is what happens when you decide that swing music is a great sleep aid. I ended up wide-awake writing and drawing companion pics for this thing. Check 'em out on my site.

Chapter 1 

"No!" Hiei pointedly turned away from the neatly laid out clothing on Kurama's bed.

"Please," The redhead pleaded. "I told Yusuke we would be there."

"Why? You don't even go to the same school."

"He's a friend and I promised. Anyway, it sounds like fun."

Hiei eyed his lover's outfit with a critical expression. Well, it certainly was different. The ensemble was mostly white, pinstriped and detailed in a rich chocolate brown with a matching hat. In all honesty, the kitsune was looking _very_ hot.

The fire demon's gaze once again fell to the clothing Kurama was now holding out to him. He managed to resist for a few more minutes before the fox played his trump card.

"Yukina is going to be there."

Kurama had Hiei out of his usual cloak, tank and pants and into the strange new clothing within moments.

"That was dirty and you know it." The half-koorime scowled. How dare the kitsune use his sister against him like that?

"But it worked," Kurama straightened Hiei's tie with a smile. He'd skipped getting him a hat since he doubted Hiei would wear one even if they could get it over that hair of his in the first place. Pity, it really would have completed the outfit. As it was, though, Hiei looked _good_.

The only real difference between what he wore and what Kurama had on was the color. The Jaganshi's suit was a dark charcoal grey with black pin striping.

Hiei snorted at the satisfied smile on the fox's face, "Fine, let's get this over with."

---

"Oi, Shrimp! You look like you're going to a funeral!"

The short youkai resisted the urge to take the large hat from Kuwabara's head and shove it down the ningen's throat. But, then, compared to the carrot top's clothing almost anyone would look like they were headed for the morgue. Kuwabara's outfit consisted of blue, blue, and, just for some contrast, blue.

A/N: Another unfinished chapter. Kill me. But I like the idea and already have a few notes on what I want to do later with the story. It isn't exactly going to have much of a plot. It's just here to be fun.


	5. Harry Potter

**Snapshots** (yet another temporary title!)

Disclaimer; Do I look like J.K. Rowling? I thought not...

Author's Note; This actually isn't a fan-fic, per se. It's just a bunch of stuff I was putting together as my own bit of background information on a m/m couple I play on a friend's Harry Potter RPG. But I really, really like my little Angelus and Idan. And I like how some of these little scenes turned out, so I felt I would put theme in here amongst the plot bunnies. Oh yes, another note. The RPG takes place about three years after Harry and co. have left Hogwarts.

Fifth Year:

Staring at the cauldron sitting between himself and his Potions partner for the day, Angelus wondered at how twisted his luck could be. Across from him, just visible through the steam shimmering over the bluish liquid in the cauldron was Idan. This potion was a two-person endeavor and he had ended up with the longhaired Ravenclaw as his partner. His stomach did flips as Idan leaned across him to look over the instructions to see what the next step was.

Idan smiled at Angelus, noting the 'deer in the headlights' expression he wore. He sometimes wondered about the taciturn Slytherin's preferences. More than once, he had caught Angelus staring at him across the Great Hall. So he decided that he would test the waters, so to speak. Making it look completely unintentional Idan brushed his hand past the one Angelus had on the table as he reached for a set of measuring spoons. Eyes going the size of saucers, Angelus jerked his hand back in surprise. The brown-eyed boy pretended not to notice. A quiet rustle of robes sounded nearby, "Mr. Toril, if you do not cease distracting Mr. Kuro, I will fail you on this project." Professor Snape then drifted to the next table. "I don't think I'd have been able to keep my faith in living if he was Head of my House." Idan chuckled quietly as he carefully measured out the powdered salamander spine. He didn't catch the odd look Angelus was giving him, or the small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

Sixth Year:

"W-what is it?" Idan asked nervously, his back pressed against the cold stone wall, pinned by blazing eyes and firm hands on his shoulders. Angelus had unceremoniously dragged him from the library, not saying a word, to this quiet hallway. Even the oldsters in the paintings were asleep on the walls.

"What were you doing?" The question was all but whispered.

Idan replied with an ever intelligent, "Huh?"

"That guy, the one you were hanging all over." Angelus' gaze never wavered, "What is he to you? I always see you flirting with him."

Wide brown eyes regarded him with a blank expression. Realization dawned on Idan. "He's just a member of my House. I'm only teasing him." He shook his head, "Max is just such a stick in the mud, I can't help but bug him."

"So is that what you were doing with me? You see me as someone to be bothered?"

Idan tried to will himself to look away from the dark abyss of Angelus' eyes. "No...I don't."

Angelus finally broke the eye contact, casting his gaze towards the flagstones. "I see." He released the grip he had on Idan's shoulders, turning away from him. His forward motion was stopped by a tug on his robes. Looking back, he saw Idan holding a handful of the dark material.

"I see you as much more than that." Idan let go of the back of the robes in favor of the front of Angelus' jumper. He gave a tug to pull the taller boy down to his level, tilting his head to the side and pressing his lips against Angelus' unresisting mouth.

The dark haired Slytherin stood stock still in shock before giving in to the kiss. All of the jealousy that had been surging through him melted away as he wrapped his arms around Idan's slight frame.

He'd never kissed anyone before, much less another guy. But...it felt _good_ having the Ravenclaw boy in his arms. Eventually, though, the demand for oxygen won out and Angelus broke the kiss. A faint flush colored Idan's cheeks as he looked up, at a loss for words. He hadn't exactly planned that, even though he'd thought about it on more than one occasion. "Ah..."

"Well, well, what have we here?" Filch's voice cut Idan off. The groundkeeper was rather upset over not having caught many students stepping out of line lately and this was an opportunity he couldn't pass up. Boys and girls making out in the middle of the halls! He was sure there was something against that in the rules _somewhere_ and...what?!? The lantern he carried illuminated the two students he'd stumbled upon better. "_What _were you boys _doing_??" Mrs. Norris meowed loudly from near Angelus' feet.

"Umm, we were just..."

"What did it look like we were doing?" Angelus shot a challenging look at Filch. The Slytherin Prefect never liked the man who seemed to live for making the lives of the students miserable in what little ways he could.

---

Seventh Year:

"You should tell the whole school Draco wears bunny slippers and sleeps with a teddy." Idan mumbled around a mouthful of oatmeal.

"Perhaps. Maybe as a part of my graduation speech?" Angelus smirked over the rim of his mug. He ended up having to duck the little bits of oatmeal that became airborne as Idan tried to stifle a laugh.

"Uh oh, Kuro. Looks like your boyfriend's choking. Better give him mouth to mouth."

Idan finally managed to swallow his food as he glared at Malfoy, "You just want to watch, you voyeur!"

"Hm, who knew?" Angelus raised an eyebrow at his younger House member.

The pale boy was turning red in the face, looking like he was ready to hit someone or suffer a nosebleed. He huffed a bit before leaving the Ravenclaw table to sit with the rest of his House.

"You know," Idan said thoughtfully, "I bet he did want to watch."

The dark haired Slytherin snorted, "Pervy little rich kid." More Ravenclaws were showing up for their own breakfasts, a few of them shooting dirty looks at Angelus for sitting at their table instead of his own.

---

Holiday Season: About five years ago (HP time)

Idan laughed as he tired to protect himself from the onslaught of snowballs Angelus hurled at him. "Okay, okay! You win!" He brushed at the snow that clung to his coat as he looked up at the smirking victor of their little 'battle'.

"So, what do I win?"

The brunette looked thoughtful, "You know, I hadn't thought of that. What do you want?" Idan started to get up out of the pile of snow he was all but buried in only to find himself being pushed back down.

"I want..." Angelus swiftly closed the space between himself and the compliant figure beneath him. One of his damp, chilled hands slid under the layers of shirts Idan wore, eliciting a gasp when it came into contact with an already stiffening nipple.

"Your hands are freezing!" Though Idan made no move to stop Angelus as he traced circles around the nub.

Angelus trailed kisses along Idan's jaw until the object of his attention sneezed. "I think I should take my _prize_ inside." He lifted the damp shivering man out of the snow, "Wouldn't want you getting frostbite."

It didn't take much effort for him to carry Idan into the house, "Now to get you out of those wet clothes."

"You still haven't told me what you wanted as your prize..." Idan pointed out in a soft voice, a blush creeping across his cheeks as Angelus pulled his coat off, undressing him like he was some life sized doll. The black haired man smiled as he removed the damp layers of Idan's shirt.

Leaning close, he breathed quietly in the now half dressed man's ear. "I want you..." His tongue darted out, tracing the curve of Idan's earlobe, "All of you..." Angelus slid his hands suggestively along the waist of his blushing love's jeans.

A low moan escaped Idan's lips as Angelus grazed his teeth along the smooth skin of his neck. "You _did_ win." He started to peel away the taller man's jacket with a smile. "What would I have gotten if _I_ beat _you_?"

"What would you have wanted?" Angelus pulled him closer, looking down into those chocolate eyes that captivated him from almost day one.

Idan made a show of considering before he pulled Angelus down into kissing range. "I want _this_." He kissed Angelus firmly before removing his sweater. Footsteps sounded in the upstairs hall.

"Hmm, perhaps we should go to your room?" Angelus tiled his head in the direction of the stairs that led downwards to Idan's basement turned bedroom. The thought of one of Idan's sisters or his brother walking in on this little tableau had Angelus picking up their discarded clothing in one hand and hooking his other hand in the waistband of Idan's jeans to pull him along.

Idan's breath hitched in his throat as he followed the black haired man down the steps, the full realization of what was happening filtering through the hormones that surged through his system. It was as though his fantasies were coming true and it scared him as much as it excited him.

A/N: Whoooo, naughty naughty! I'm probably going to not actually make a story out of this. I just wanted to put it up for the heck of it!


	6. Kurama x Hiei

Still Unnamed Kurama x Hiei fic...

Disclaimer: Yes, indeed I DO own Yu Yu Hakusho! Mwahahahaha ::gets dragged away by the nice young men in the clean white coats::

Taiki: No, she doesn't own YYH. Or Sailor Moon for that matter, since I'm here.

Warning: YAOI!! Yay! H K H! Happy joy ï

This is my very first attempt at something resembling romance, another thing I have no real life experience with. It sucks to be me. This is probably riddled with every cliché in the book and ooc-ness abounds. But I'm rather proud of it, anyway. And yes, the little music section is what came to mind when I first heard the song 'Nightmare'. So pity me, for I be strange.

I cannot tell you what to expect from this story, as I don't even know what direction it may take. It was originally going to be a one-shot PWP. But that, obviously, has changed. I can tell you what not to expect, though. This will not be a sweeping, Hikari Nanase-esque epic of human (and demon) emotion and social commentary. Nor will it be filled with pain and angst or my usual over the top humor. It will simply be whatever comes to me. Okay, got that off my chest. Have fun.

Hiei dozed on his usual branch outside Kurama's window, awaiting his return. Shiori had been gone for the past few days on a business trip, allowing him to stay in the house and eat all the sweet snow he wanted. Although he _was_ no longer able to stay inside while Kurama was at school ever since that unfortunate incident with the toaster. He had learned the hard way that you _don't _make cinnamon toast by putting the bread in already buttered and covered in cinnamon and sugar. The toaster had started to smoke and spark alarmingly. Kurama had come downstairs that morning to find Hiei sheathing his katana and standing over bits of what had once been a toaster. The damage caused wasn't_ that _bad, but Kurama hadn't wanted to take any chances...or have to buy any more new appliances.

It was still twilight when Hiei woke. Rubbing at one eye, he reached out towards the window. Kurama should be home by now and he wanted something sugary. His hand stopped just shy of the window latch, his ears picking up sounds from within the room. Music. Something with a stringed instrument and a nice beat, though there was a slightly eerie quality to it. Hiei noticed movement in the dim room. His eyes shut and expression unreadable, Kurama was dancing and singing along with the song. His voice blended perfectly with the one flowing from the speakers, making him sound ethereal. Hiei backed away from the window, the words of the song not really registering as his eyes fixed on the swaying fox. His movements were perfectly matched to the rhythm, smooth, flowing, and extremely sexy. Hiei's eyes had widened to the point they nearly took up his whole face, which was turning bright red. All perfectly timed with the music, the redhead began undressing. Hiei gulped, a surprised 'Hn' escaping his lips. The other boy's movements held him entranced as first the rose-colored school jacket and then his undershirt were shed. He nearly fell from the tree when Kurama began removing his pants. A thin trickle of blood escaped Hiei's nose as he gripped the tree branch. He nearly fell again when the song came to an abrupt end and Kurama, clad only in his boxers, turned around.

"H-Hiei...?" His sparkling green eyes were nearly as wide as Hiei's at the sight of his partner in crime sitting in the tree, nose trickling blood. Kurama acted on his first impulse and yanked the curtains shut before sinking down on the bed. He could feel his face burning bright red. 'How long had he been there?' Kurama's mind swam, 'I didn't even feel his presence.' Hiei shook himself out of his Kurama-striptease-induced trance and glared at the curtains. 'What was that for?' He wiped at his nose before reaching out to open the widow.

Kurama jumped at the sound of the window sliding open and quickly left the bed. Hiei's hand parted the curtains and was quickly followed by the rest of him. His cheeks were still tinged pink, not helped at all by the fact that Kurama was still only wearing his boxers. Hiei coughed and looked to the side, at the ground, anywhere but at Kurama while being very thankful that his cloak covered the _other _effects Kurama's near nudity was having on him. Though really, it wasn't as if this was the first time Hiei had seen Kurama shirtless. But that hadn't involved sexy dancing and stripping. It was like Hiei's dirty little thoughts had suddenly come to life.

Kurama blinked as he got a better look at Hiei's face. He was blushing! He couldn't believe it, Hiei isn't supposed to blush. "Hiei, how long were you out there?" The fire demon slowly tilted his head to look at Kurama, "I just got here." The redhead shook his head at the blatant lie, a small smile gracing his lips. "Don't lie, Hiei." Kurama's embarrassment was rapidly fading in the face of his curiosity. He must have seen everything, judging from the flush to his cheeks and the fact that he wasn't looking directly at him. A grin was desperately trying to break through Kurama's composed expression and the youko part of his brain was already trying to send very explicit images of what he should do to the blushing half-koorime before him. Kurama squashed the pervy little youko part of his psyche. At least for the moment.

Hiei watched Kurama out of the corner of his eye. He could usually read Kurama like a book, but right now he could pick up nothing from his expression. The short youkai hoped ferverently that Kurama didn't think he was some kind of pervert or something. Or that he would figure out the feelings that Hiei had for him that even he himself didn't understand. Kurama would probably be disgusted and he would never see him again.

To the untrained eye, Hiei's expression seemed to remain blank. But Kurama could see the internal struggle that was going on. Varying barely there expressions of worry swept across the fire demon's face. Hiei jerked at the hand Kurama placed on his shoulder, causing the tall kitsune to nearly lose the controlled expression he was trying so hard to maintain. Hiei seemed frightened. 'What's wrong with him? First he's blushing and now he looks like a deer caught in the headlights of a semi truck.' The kitsune knelt down, bringing his face on level with Hiei's. Kurama had to put a hand under the Jaganshi's chin and all but force him to look him in the eye. "What's wrong?" Smiling reassuringly, the redhead continued, "Are you embarrassed?" He was rewarded with a slight glare and an even slighter snort. Kurama took those as well as the flush returning to Hiei's cheeks as a 'Yes'. "You don't need to be. By all rights, _I _should be the one embarrassed."

Pulling away from Kurama's grasp, Hiei tried to pull his usual blank expression back into place. He was failing miserably. "No, I shouldn't have watched. I'll leave while you get dressed." Shock spread across Kurama's face. Hiei...apologizing? And being considerate? His curiosity was overwhelming now. Something just wasn't right here. He felt the insane urge to ask, 'Who are you and what have you done with Hiei?' Said youkai was already on the bed and drawing back the curtains in order to leave. A hand on his wrist stopped him. Hiei stared for a moment at Kurama's hand, then at the kitsune's face. His heart stopped. Kurama leaned forward slightly, tilting his head, and brushed his lips against Hiei's.

Pulling away, he released Hiei's wrist, his eyes cast down to look at his hand. "I'm sorry...I..." The bed creaked and a hand caressed the side of his face. Looking up, emerald eyes met ruby ones. Hiei's face was set in an expression that defied all attempts by Kurama to read it. The redhead's breath caught in his throat, turning into a faint moan as Hiei pressed his lips to Kurama's. His hand slipping through the long red strands at the base of Kurama's neck, Hiei leaned back slightly, looking into the fox's eyes. They held a glazed, stunned look as Kurama hoped that this wasn't all some wonderful dream. 'Though if it is,' he thought, 'don't wake me yet...' Concern lit Hiei's eyes, his mind racing. 'I shouldn't have, he doesn't like me. That was just some fluke. Now he's going to push me away...'

Releasing his grip, Hiei tried to turn away. Only to find himself wrapped in a pair of soft, yet strong arms. "Don't go...please." The quiet, pleading tone caught him completely off guard. "Did...did you really mean that? The kiss, I mean..." Words failed against the constricting feeling in Kurama's chest. 'Please...please, please, please...' Hiei brought his gaze back to the kitsune's face. Just looking at him made him feel lightheaded. The feeling of his arms wrapped around him was the best thing he'd ever experienced. Of course he meant it and he told Kurama so. The smile that split the redhead's face was the most beautiful thing ever to be seen by mortals, demons, or gods. A pleasant warmth seemed to rush throughout Hiei's body, a small echo of Kurama's smile pulling at his lips. This all felt just so _right_.

Their lips met again, parting this time, exploring the fascinating territory of each other's mouths. Embarrassment, the situation that started this turn of events, all was forgotten. Well, not completely forgotten. The image of Kurama dancing, and undressing, would be forever burned into Hiei's memory. A hand undid the clasp of his cloak and was pulling it back from his shoulders when the sound of a door closing downstairs froze them both. Shiori's voice drifted up from downstairs, "Suichi? Where are you, dear?" Surprise and disappointment flashed across both boys' features. "I'm upstairs 'Kaasan! I'll be right there!" She was home two days early. Hiei disengaged himself from Kurama's grasp, pulling his cloak back into place. He spared the kitsune a glance before silently leaving out the window.

Kurama stared after him for a moment before he turned to his dresser. He wasn't about to go downstairs to greet his mother looking so disheveled and in his boxers. A grey t-shirt and green lounge pants covered his almost nakedness. "Welcome home, 'Kaasan." He gave his ningen mother a hug, "You're back early." Something in her son's tone bothered her. "You sound almost disappointed!" She joked as she walked into the kitchen, flicking on the light as she went. The new toaster, never mind it was the exact same model as the one Hiei had sent to Toaster Heaven, caught her attention. "What happened to the toaster?" Kurama was only slightly surprised that she had noticed, "Oh, the old one shorted out." Shiori was getting the feeling that this wasn't the whole truth, but as it was just a toaster, she let it slide as her son made tea for both of them.

"How was your trip?" Smiling ruefully over the top of her cup, she replied, "I got everything done in the first two days there. The rest of the time I went sightseeing. I ended up calling the office and telling them that I didn't want to waste company funds staying at the hotel after I had finished all of the client meetings." Never mind she'd done all the sightseeing she'd wanted to already. Kurama smiled at that. "It sounds like you enjoyed yourself, though." Shiori nodded, "Yes, but I decided I would rather spend the extra time at home." The redhead finished his tea and went to rinse the cup out in the sink before placing it in the dishwasher. Feigning a yawn, he gave his mother an apologetic smile. "I'm going to head to bed. Oyasumi nasai, 'Kaasan."

"Oyasumi." She watched him leave. Something was definitely going on. She just couldn't put her finger on it. Sipping her tea, Shiori wondered what had happened while she was gone.

Upon reaching his room, Kurama opened the window in hopes that Hiei would be outside. No such luck. Turning out the lights to keep up the pretense that he was going to sleep, he curled up on the bed right next to the window. 'Will he come back?' Kurama sighed, closing his eyes and remembering the feel of Hiei's hands on him, his lips against his own. His eyes stayed shut and his breathing slowed as sleep pulled him down into its soft embrace.

Author's Note: Well, I re-read this before I posted it and, I really like it. So it's cliché! So there's a million and one stories just like it out there. I like it dammit!


End file.
